


Moments

by GayKate



Category: Gay - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKate/pseuds/GayKate
Summary: Parker never expected to feel like this. She had her whole life planned, everything was seemingly set in stone.But that all changed the moment she made eye contact with the new girl, Zoe.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is kinda new for me to write so I would greatly appreciate all feedback and comments!

It was a fairly cold night. There wasn't a cloud in sight, no loud city noises, no constant talking. It was just these two teenagers, lying on the hood of the younger one’s car. One of them laid their head on the other’s chest, their legs intertwined and their fingers interlocked. The stars were brighter than they've ever seen, for all of the pollution of the city was far behind them. If they squinted and looked far enough away, they were able to see the city skyline, but they faced away. They were only focused on each other, the stars above them, and the sound of nature surrounding them.

Time was lost; they didn't know what time they got there, how long they've been there, or how much longer they had. It was in this moment that time seemed to disappear. They both knew that by the time the sun made its appearance, they would have to go, but neither one of them wanted to admit it. Tonight was their last night to sneak out and watch the stars as they helplessly fell more in love, for tomorrow the older one was leaving to go to school 3,000 miles away. Their forbidden love that they have fought time and time again for had now come to a closing.

They sat in silence, reminiscing all of the moments they've spent together over the years, like the moment they first met at a diner; their eyes instantly locking and and their attraction pulling. Or their first kiss at the beach as the sun fell across the water and the tide rolled out. The first time they said those three words, instantly bonding them for the rest of their lives, at a random hotel room after Junior Prom. Even the time they told their parents about each other, then that same night being kicked out of their houses, up to the point where they must hide their love for each other and find comfort and safety in the dark, where no one is around to tell them how wrong it is to be together or how they should be sent away to learn from their sins.

But now, in this moment, all they have are each other; the touch of their smooth, soft skin, the smell of their perfumes intermingling, their breath on each other’s skin, and moments that would last a lifetime. All they have is now, for they knew that in the morning, it would all be gone. The stars would fade one by one as the sun rose, the moon leaving them behind without even the simplest of goodbyes. They would go back into hiding, fearful of being caught and torn apart, for their love only lasted in the dark.


End file.
